Detrás de la puerta
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: —¡Kaachan me vas a romper! — todos los alumnos y maestros se miraron entre ellos mientras los maestros se debatían entre abrir o no la puerta.
1. Lo que todos escucharon

**Disclaimer:** My Hero academia no me pertenece.

 **Autora** : ColorsInTheSky

 **Resumen:** —¡Kaachan me vas a romper! — todos los alumnos y maestros se miraron entre ellos mientras los maestros se debatían entre abrir o no la puerta.

 **Género: Humor/Amistad**

 **Rated:** T

 **Detrás de la puerta**

 **Parte I: Lo que todos escucharon.**

La clase 2-A mira expectante la puerta frente a ellos, es un almacén de intendencia, donde se guardan productos de limpieza, la puerta es de madera con una indicación de lo que es, normalmente no tendría nada de interesante, pero hoy es diferente, los alumnos y algunos maestros no pueden despegar su vista de la puerta.

Ruidos _extraños_ salen de detrás, había rumores de qué aún siendo la U.A. una escuela de prestigio estas cosas pasaban, y no es como que eso fuera malo, después de todo son adolescentes los que abundan en ese lugar.

El problema es que ahora esto era enfrente de todos y que los que estaban detrás de la puerta eran nada más y nada menos que Bakugou Katsuki y Midoriya Izuku.

—¡Kaachan me vas a romper! — todos los alumnos y maestros se miraron entre ellos mientras los maestros se debatían entre abrir o no la puerta.

Otro fuerte golpe se escucho, haciendo a todos parar en seco, Mineta decía algo sobre que sus sospechas eran reales y otros murmuraban cosas pero casi nadie se atrevía a hablar.

—Muévete imbécil—la voz del chico explosivo se escucho amortiguada, como si estuviera mordiendo algo o a alguien.

—no puedo, me duele...ahh, no Kaachan, me estas lastimando ahh— Aizawa acerco su mano a la perilla, pero se detuvo un momento—ya estoy cansado, ya no puedo mas ahh—un golpe seco se escucho seguido de un gemido por parte de ambos chicos.

Un gruñido junto de una maldición por parte de Bakugou solo hizo que todo empeorara—esa mierda se rego por todos lados y es tu culpa, estúpido Deku— se escuchaba molesto, bueno más de lo normal.

—L-lo si-siento, es que me _diste_ muy duro y no pude mantener el equilibrio—eso fue más un susurro, pero no paso desapercibido, para los oídos de los que observaban parados frente a la puerta esperando respuestas.

Aizawa miro a Toshinori y finalmente suspiro abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con la escena que hizo saber a todos que tenían razón, sus sospechas eran correctas.

Frente de ellos se encontraban ambos jóvenes en una escena "deplorable" pues ambos estaban despeinados, sudados, con una _sustancia_ salpicada por aquí y por allá, el portador de OFA se encontraba con la camisa del uniforme rota y abierta mostrando su vientre y pecho, además del pantalón abajo bastante desacomodado, mientras Katsuki estaba desnudo, estaban sorprendidos como si no captaran lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Jo-joven Midoriya! —exclamo All Might sorprendido.

—Arréglense y cuando se limpien nos vemos en la oficina del director, hablaremos más tarde—fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Aizawa antes de dar un portazo.

Fue cuando ambos chico reaccionaron, se miraron entre ellos y a los demás para gritar al mismo tiempo— ¡no es lo que parece! —pero era muy tarde, la puerta se había cerrado.

* * *

Hola gente bella, este es el primer fic que hago de este fandom, espero que les guste, va a constar de 2 partes, posiblemente 3, esta primera parte es super pequeña y la segunda es más larga y explicativa xD jajajaja, los dejo con la duda por mientras, no estoy segura de que haya romance porque esto lo escribí penando solo en humor, pero no descarto que lo haya más adelante porque amo demasiado el KatsuDeku

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo: _Lo que paso dentro de la puerta_


	2. Lo que paso dentro de la puerta

**Disclaimer:** My Hero academia no me pertenece.

 **Autora** : ColorsInTheSky

 **Resumen:** —¡Kaachan me vas a romper! — todos los alumnos y maestros se miraron entre ellos mientras los maestros se debatían entre abrir o no la puerta.

 **Género: Humor/Amistad**

 **Rated:** T

 **Detrás de la puerta**

 **Parte II:** Lo que paso dentro de la puerta

Izuku miraba feliz a su madre que hablaba sin parar y corría de un lado a otro, por primera vez en años su madre iría a visitar a su padre, ciertamente al portador de One For All no le importaba mucho ver a su padre, pues tenía tanto sin verlo que no lo recordaba del todo, pero ver a su madre emocionada como una adolescente le gustaba y mucho. Después de todo creía que ella merecía un poco de descanso y de paz.

Incluso la vio ponerse a dieta y por primera vez en años seguirla al pie de la letra, sin bien no había perdido todo el peso que había ganado en años, si había logrado perder una buena cantidad, además había arreglado su cabello entre otras cosas, que él nunca la había visto hacer.

—Estoy un poco preocupada, ¿y si ocurre algo cuando no estoy? ¿Y si llaman de la escuela y no estoy? ¿Y si…?—el pecoso interrumpió a su madre y le tomo la mano.

—Mamá está bien, solo ve y diviértete con mi papá ¿de acuerdo?—Inko miro sorprendida a su retoño, había crecido tanto últimamente.

—Pero…—no la dejo continuar.

—Sin peros, voy a estar bien, nadie te va llamar de la escuela y si lo hacen le daré el número de celular, así que tranquilízate.

—Está bien hijo—suspiro y abrazo a su pequeño—por cierto hijo, ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor?—el muchacho asintió dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—Mitsuki me pidió que le pasara unas fotos para mandarlas a duplicar—tomo una pequeña cajita que guardaba muy bien desde hace años— ¿podrías dárselas? Ya que mi autobús al aeropuerto sale mañana y no me da tiempo llevarlas…—Izuku asintió con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes mamá, las fotos llegaran sanas y salvas a su destino—esas habían sido sus palabras.

Pero estaba muy equivocado, ese solo había sido el inicio de su peor pesadilla y no, no tenía que ver con el All for One, de hecho se avecinaba algo mucho peor, que tenía que ver con un montón de chismosos y un armario de intendencia.

 ********o********

Estaba en la escuela, aun no se cambiaba el uniforme, estaba cansado pero dispuesto a hacer la misión que su madre le había encargado.

Camino un poco inseguro al cuarto de su amigo/rival Bakugou Katsuki, esperaba que cuidara las fotos porque se sentiría muy mal si su madre se enteraba que algo paso con las fotos que tanto atesoraba.

Suspiro y toco la puerta, normalmente Bakugou era bastante reservado en cuanto a su habitación, donde no dejaba pasar a nadie, por lo que buscarlo ahí probablemente lo molestaría más que de costumbre, pero prefería eso a buscarlo en otro lado donde los demás vieran las fotos.

La puerta se abrió de manera ruda, pero mostrando solo la mitad del cuerpo de Katsuki para no dejar ver lo que había dentro, una vez que lo miro frunció el ceño y hablo—¡¿Que mierda quieres nerd?!—Izuku le sonrió cansadamente y saco la cajita que su madre le había dado.

Observo levemente al rubio frente a él y se dio cuenta que tenía el torso descubierto y el pelo levemente mojado y en su cintura se podía ver el inicio de una toalla, el pecoso se sonrojo un poco y le mostro la caja.

— Mi mama le manda estas fotos a la tuya, por favor cuídalas bi...— la caja fue arrancada de sus manos y de paso la puerta se cerró en su cara.

Midoriya parpadeo sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado, finalmente al darse cuenta que de su amigo no iba abrir la puerta decidió retirarse a tomar un baño y a dormir, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y un horrible escalofrió atrajo su atención—Deku...— una voz de ultratumba lo llamo y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Totalmente atemorizado y temblando, volteo lentamente para ser al rubio frente a él (aun en toalla) con un aura asesina sosteniendo en su mano una de las fotografías.

— ¿qué significa esta mierda? — le mostro la foto que al estar al revés no mostraba ninguna imagen.

— ¿e-e-es una foto?— tartamudeo dudativo.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, maldito idiota!— el pecoso tropezó hacia atrás con sus propios pies— pero ¿por qué mierda la tienes tú? si se supone que la destruí— y entonces todo encajo, Kaachan se refería a _esa_ foto.

— Kaachan es de mi mama, yo no sabía que ella la tenía y...— entonces se dio cuenta, Katsuki estaba a punto de usar su Quirk sobre la fotografía y en unos reflejos que ni el mismo sabía que tenía se lanzó por la foto arrebatándola de las manos del chico explosivo para luego salir corriendo con un furioso rubio detrás.

Mientras escapaba por su vida, lo único que se le ocurrió fue encerrarse en un armario de servicio que encontró por ahí, y rogar porque Kacchan no lo encontrara.

Miro la foto y entendió lo que Katsuki había dicho, después de todo _esa_ foto sería una muerte social inminente para su amigo. Sin embargo no podía dejar que aquel tesoro fuera destruido pues su madre lo había conservado con cariño, aunque él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la existencia de esa foto, pero bastaba con guardarla discretamente y ya.

Escucho los pasos furiosos acercarse y le pidió a Dios que se apiadara de su alma, porque definitivamente Kacchan lo iba a matar. Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Katsuki furioso haciendo ya pequeñas explosiones con sus manos.

"adiós mamá, fue una buena vida, te amo y por favor sé feliz con papá..." pensó el peliverde cuando la puerta se cerró dejando en aquel reducido espacio al chico explosivo y a él.

 *********o********

Llevaban un buen rato peleándose, y es que precisamente al cerrar la puerta con rudeza Katsuki había roto la chapa de la puerta dejándolos encerrados a ambos, haciendo que el rubio se ensañara más con el pecoso, pero al menos no había usado su Quirk y eso porque si rompía más la puerta sabía que Aizawa los iba a castigar de por vida y bueno Bakugo podía ser explosivo y lo que sea, pero hasta él le asustaba los castigos que aquel maestro les daba (aunque lo negaba rotundamente).

— ¡Kacchan basta!— Se retorcía chillando Izuku mientras el rubio le mordía el brazo, ¿exactamente cómo habían terminado así? No lo sabía.

Katsuki iba con toda la intención de matar a Deku para quitarle la foto, pero inmediatamente cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado encerrados y el pecoso había entrado en pánico y desesperadamente había tratado de salir, pero tampoco se atrevía a romper la puerta y le daba vergüenza gritar por ayuda porque ¿cómo explicar por qué se peleaba con su amigo de la infancia sin mostrar aquella foto?

Y entonces al parecer el chico que sudaba nitroglicerina recordó la foto y trato de quitársela y ambos acabaron peleando en ese reducido espacio donde además hacía un calor del infierno que los tenía sudando como cerdos y rojos de la cara por el esfuerzo y él mismo calor.

Pese a que ninguno estaba usando su Quirk la pelea iba a base de patadas, rasguños y puñetazos, tal vez porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a otro castigo de Eraserhead, Deku había terminado con la camisa del uniforme abierta y probablemente rota de los botones, y con los pantalones abajo porque Katsuki lo había jaloneado de ahí y ahora le mordía el brazo.

Más parecía que estaban jugando, que realmente peleando, el pecoso rasguño la espalda de Bakugo al sentir que le mordía más fuerte y le propinó una patada en la pierna haciendo que lo soltara.

Y entonces _la foto_ cayó del bolsillo de Deku que seguía siendo bajado por Kacchan y provocó que este se lanzará por ella y estaba a punto de romperla justo en la parte donde salía Izuku de niño.

—¡Kaachan me vas a romper! —grito el pecoso arrebatándole la foto a tiempo pero provocando que el otro le gruñera cual perro y lo empujara pero al ser un espacio pequeño termino siendo arrastrado al piso.

En el coraje el rubio se lanzó y mordió el hombro de Izuku diciéndole —Muévete imbécil.

Ninguno se percató que había murmullos fuera del lugar donde estaban.

—No puedo, me duele...ahh, no Kaachan, me estas lastimando ahh— Deku se quejó tratando de apartar a Katsuki—ya estoy cansado, ya no puedo más ahh—ya que el rubio mordió con más fuerza el pecoso se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás jalando una escoba que a su vez golpeo un estante y tiro un bote de algo que cayó sobre de ambos chicos que gimieron ante el golpe e hizo que por fin Bakugo soltara el hombro del portador del OFA.

Un gruñido junto de una maldición salió de los labios del rubio—esa mierda se rego por todos lados y es tu culpa, estúpido Deku—estaba molesto y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar de explotar y descuartizar al chico frente a él.

—L-lo si-siento, es que me diste muy duro y no pude mantener el equilibrio—susurro Midoriya con el ceño fruncido y sobándose el hombro, claro que aquello no fue dicho con mala intención, si no refiriéndose al empujón por parte de su "amigo".

El cuarto olía a jabón de coco que era lo que se había regado, ambos jóvenes lo sospechaban pero por la oscuridad no podían ver de qué color era ese dichoso jabón.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe cegándolos un momento con la luz del exterior y dejándolos confundidos. Un par de figuras los observaban y no entendían bien lo que pasaba.

—¡Jo-joven Midoriya! —exclamo All Might sorprendido, mientras que el aludido lo veía sin entender que pasaba.

Fue levemente consiente que detrás estaban todos sus compañeros de clase, pero no entendía el alboroto porque sus peleas con Kacchan no eran algo nuevo.

La mirada de Aizawa los alerto de que estaban en problemas, pero fueron sus palabras lo que los hizo sobresaltarse—Arréglense y cuando se limpien nos vemos en la oficina del director, hablaremos más tarde— seguido de eso dio un portazo.

Fue cuando ambos chico reaccionaron, se miraron entre ellos y a los demás para gritar al mismo tiempo— ¡no es lo que parece! —pero era muy tarde, la puerta se había cerrado.

Si Bakugo no quería que esa humillante foto saliera a la luz para salvaguardar su reputación, definitivamente se equivocó, porque lo que acababa de pasar era cien mil veces peor...

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Yeii segundo capítulo, al principio solo quería hacer 2 capítulos pero tal vez salgan otros 3 más, la inspiración me llego ahora que abrí cuenta en wattpat, pronto tendré que viajar a un lugar donde no hay Internet ni muchas cosas y viviré por año ahí, así que trataré de escribir y cuando vaya a la ciudad publicar.

Próximo capítulo: Lo que paso después…


	3. Lo que paso después

**Parte III: Lo que paso después**

Izuku se encontraba en la oficina del director junto con Kacchan, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, solo estaban sentados mientras observaban a Nezu, beber té tranquilamente sin decir nada.

Midoriya solo podía pensar en su madre llorando al escuchar al director y a sus maestros hablando su versión de lo que paso, diciéndole como su adorado retoño había sido encontrado en una situación poco decorosa en un armario de limpieza juntó con el hijo de su mejor amiga, seguramente su madre, no solo lloraría, sino que también se preguntaría que hizo mal para que su niño no le contará nada sobre lo que estaba pasando, si tenía suerte en cuanto hablará con ella le crearía la verdadera versión de los hechos, si no por siempre pensaría que se bebé perdió la inocencia en un armario de intendencia entre sucias escobas y un montón de detergente ¡Oh si, su mamá iba a llorar todo un río por la decepción!

A su lado Katsuki se encontraba tranquilo como pocas veces lo había visto, su expresión era indescifrable, pero por dentro todo él era terror puro, su madre lo iba matar y no precisamente por lo enojada que iba a estar, claro que no, si no por algo mucho peor, que ahora de por vida su madre se burlaría de él, cada día y segundo de su existencia esa bruja le iba a recordar que fue encontrado en un armario desnudo con la persona que más lo sacaba de quicio. Su vida estaba acabada, en su graduación, boda (si es que un día se casaba), cuando recibiera premios, en cada día importante que viviera ahora, se convertiría en asme reír porque su madre se iba a encargar de burlarse de él, seguro hasta fotos y videos inéditos sacaba la vieja.

Frente a ellos el director parecía más embelesado con el nuevo té que había comprado que con hablar con ellos, hasta que finalmente suspiro y les dirigió una mirada divertida.

─Muy bien jóvenes ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ambos voltearon al lado contrario.

─N-nada, es sólo q-que una fo-fot...─antes que de Izuku pudiera seguir hablando Katsuki ya había lanzado una mini-explosión de advertencia, no es como que Deku le tuviera miedo, actualmente ya no era así, pero de por si la vergüenza y el miedo de empeorar las cosas y que llamaran a madre se la ponían difícil.

─ No pasó nada joder ¿Es tan difícil entender eso? ─Katsuki gruño─solo estábamos peleando, si nos van a castigar por eso bien, pero por la remil puta dejen de creer que paso algo más ─Bakugou parecía a punto de hacer explotar el escritorio de Nezu.

El director movió las manos haciéndole un gesto para que se calmara─Esta bien joven Bakugou yo comprendo, son adolescentes con las hormonas alborotas y era uno de los riesgos de convertir la escuela en un internado y...

─ ¡Deku y yo no cogimos, maldita sea! ─a su lado los colores se le subieron a pecoso.

─ ¡Kacchan! ─llamo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, aquello rebasaba el límite de lo vergonzoso, en su vida se había sentido así.

─ Lo sabemos, no tienen que preocuparse por eso, las cámaras de seguridad que hay en todo el recinto lo aseguran ─dijo el peludo animal mostrando la imagen de ellos en el armario.

─ ¿Hay cámaras en toda la escuela? ─pregunto Izuku desconcertado─ bueno es normal viendo todo lo que paso con la Liga de Villanos, pero aun así se siente como una violación a la privacidad que...

─¡Cállate puto Deku! ─Midoriya salto en su lugar cubriéndose como acto reflejo, esperando una explosión que nunca llego.

─ Las cámaras no están en sus habitaciones así que no tienen que preocuparse por su privacidad, no entiendo porque habiendo tantos puntos ciegos y lugares realmente privados como su habitación o los baños, los jóvenes siguen usando el armario de intendencia para hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque ese tipo de videos sean borrados, no quita que nos hace pasar un disgusto viendo eso, además de los intendentes se encuentran con condones usados y líquidos de dudosa procedencia que no es muy agradable.

Izuku sentía que los colores se subían por su rostro, no quería saber lo que hacían sus compañeros, ni otros alumnos de la escuela que él pudiera conocer, hace unas horas atrás era inocente, pero aquí estaba, lo último en lo que pensaba cuando empezó su día era que pudiera "perder" algo como la dignidad y ahora para todos sus compañeros, hasta para All Migth había estado haciendo cochinadas con Kacchan.

─ Bueno el punto es que no va a haber repercusiones para ustedes, pueden retirarse ─Nezu les sonrió.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, no tendrían problemas─Bueno entonces, enseñará el video, ya que usted sabe toda la verdad ¿no? ─Izuku preguntó.

─ ¿Qué video? ─preguntó Nezu, presionado el botón de "borrar" en la computadora.

─ No, espere ¿Qué está haciendo? ─el pánico se filtró por la voz del pecoso quién casi se lanzó sobre el escritorio.

─Borrando el video para salvaguardar su intimidad─la sonrisa en el rostro del director era diabólica.

─¿Pero qué mierda? ─exclamo Katsuki parándose de la silla y golpeado las palmas contra el escritorio.

El director les sonríe maquiavélicamente-bueno ya que la humillación por parte sus compañeros, maestros y los rumores y burlas futuras son suficiente castigo para ustedes, no creo que sea necesario todavía castigarlos o llamar a su padres─ambos lo miraban sorprendidos, como el meme del pikachu─porque bueno podría mostrar el video, pero entonces tendría que llamar a sus padres─los 2 futuros héroes tragaron saliva, la mano peluda del director estaba en el teléfono.

─ No es necesario─Izuku sintió su voz temblar─ O...¿t-tu qué opinas Kacchan?

Podía ver el ojo de Katsuki temblar como si estuviera a punto de un derrame cerebral, el pecoso solo pensaba en que en cualquier momento el chico explosivo arremetía contra él, y no es como que eso le preocupara, pero ya no quería más problemas y menos causárselos a si madrecita adorada que no merecía un hijo como él que se la pasaba preocupándola.

Finalmente, después de unos eternos minutos Kacchan habló-Me importa una mierda, hagan lo que quieran-pateo la silla y se dio media vuelta para salir casi huyendo.

Izuku suspiró casi aliviado, se levantó, acomodó las dos sillas y salió de la dirección, una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintió que un peso se le iba de encima, a su lado el rubio cenizo lo miraba.

Volteo la mirada a su ¿amigo? No probablemente no lo era ya, sintió como la sangre subía por sus mejillas, y mejor regreso su mirada a la puerta, a su lado Katsuki parecía igual de consternado, no estaba muy seguro, pero podía escuchar la risa estruendosa del director detrás de la puerta, probablemente sabiendo que ambos estaban ahí parados.

Simplemente se limitaron a alejarse de la puerta y a irse cada quién por el camino contrario al otro, aunque si querían regresar al dormitorio tenían que ir por donde mismo, así que alguien iba a ir a dar la vuelta por toda la escuela con tal de no toparse.

Y así comenzó la semana más incómoda de su vida, porque TODA la U.A. ya estaba enterada de lo que paso.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Por fin! luego de tener los ánimos por los suelos, tuve la inspiración para continuar este fic, me faltan 2 capítulos para terminarlo, ya empece a escribir el próximo capitulo.


End file.
